


My Luscious Human Love

by LyricDreamweaver



Category: Star Control (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anatomy kink, Master/Pet, Other, PWP, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: You make a groan and ask, "Is it up to your aesthetic standards?""But of course." His tongue flutters over your collarbones. "You are my ideal."





	My Luscious Human Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm consumed with lust for the Good Admiral.

The nudity that came with your habitat had, at first, been worrisome but now it was a matter of freedom and pride. Aside form your slave collar - which you wore mostly for show, since only the best pets got such pretty collars - you wore nothing. But there was no need to be shameful, not when the Admiral came by often to croon about how lovely you were, the coloration of your skin and the freckles. He particularly loved the way the hair grew around your genitals, often complimenting you on that small detail.

Sometimes, he would ask you to bend and stretch in ways that were so simple. But to hear his voice crack with want was so delightful. He particularly loved the way you could twist your delicious neck, wink at him so flirtatiously. He could hardly withstand your human charms for more than ten moments before he would have to excuse himself, breathing heavily and subtlety groaning.

DAX also came by, your primary caretaker, to feed you and ensure you had water. He, of course, disapproved of the way you seduced the Admiral, but rarely spoke openly about it. 

"Do you hate me?" you asked, looking up from the tablet of human entertainment you'd been provided. "DAX, have I done something wrong?" 

"No." Cold and clipped, just like DAX. 

You sat upright in your bed, smiling a bit. "You hate what I do to the Admiral."

"He treats you like a pet. You are a person."

"Perhaps I like being a pet," you said, touching your slave collar. "It's thrilling."

"I should send you back on the first human transport ship."

"You're no fun, DAX." 

He responds to your pout with a curt, "You're very like him."

DAX goes about the routine of ensuring you have drinkable water and edible food - dried fruit and fish today - and leaves you to your devices. 

While laying on your abdomen and idly munching on raisins, the Admiral comes to see you.

"I've decided," he says slowly.

You roll over, pausing to expose your belly for a moment before turning on your side to face him. "What have you decided?"

"I have decided you shall stay in my quarters."

"Why?" You swing your legs over the side of your cot, taking languid steps across your cell to trace idle shapes on the glass. 

"Because I've grown fond of you." There's a smile in his voice and you know enough about VUX body language to understand his frill of feelers twisting and clutching each other is a sign he's nervous. How cute. "You also have accepted the idea of being a pet, DAX reports."

"It's easy when I have someone so handsome."

He blinks the eye that dominates his face, tongue flicking back and forth. You seem to have stunned him.

"And you feed me well, water me, wash me. I've no reason to fight when my needs are met."

"You do not mind the nudity?"

You stretch your arms over your head, giving the slightest groan of satisfaction. "Not at all, Admiral."

That seems to do the trick. The glass pane that separates you from him slides aside with a faint breeze sliding over your skin. Then he is upon you, arms wrapped around your shoulders, your waist, and his feelers stroke your hair. He purrs in delight and you can't help but share the sentiment, mouth open in silent glee.

You press your lips to the base of his snout. "To your quarters."

He practically carries you, strong arms sliding over your skin, caressing and ever so slightly squeezing. Once inside his private quarters, you waste no time in tearing at his clothes, eager for the Admiral's own nudity.

"Eager," he chides. "Perhaps too eager, my precious pet."

"I've been patient for far too long." You press a kiss to the tip of his snout and his tongue flicks out, running over your chin.

He chuckles, that feather-light tongue sliding over your lower lip. "Then I will reward your patience."

The Admiral nudges you, guiding you backward into the bed. You smile and fall backwards into bed, arms spread wide. His bed was soft, softer than you had anticipated. It felt like silk against your back and you hummed. How sensual.

"I could come to like being in your quarters," you murmur. 

"And I could come to like having you in them," he replies, joining you in bed, arms running up and over your thighs. "I love how you humans develop hair."

You make a groan and ask, "Is it up to your aesthetic standards?"

"But of course." His tongue flutters over your collarbones. "You are my ideal."

You slowly lift your arms to run hands over his back, taking in the feeling of his skin, which is smooth like snakes, and his tongue flutters over your skin. You part your thighs, grinding hips against the Admiral.

"I want you," you murmur, honest with need.

The Admiral makes another purr, this one wet and sensual, and you find yourself thrilled. He pressed his hips against you and you can feel writhing. Looking down, you find his anatomy is different - instead of one shaft of flesh there are three, each writhing and dripping fluid from the tips.

"I'm impressed." You look up, smiling into the kiss you press to the corner of his eye. 

"I would think you would be horrified."

"Never," you gasp.

Penetration, you find, is much easier with the VUX's anatomy already dripping. The sensation of writhing hits every spot inside you you could not find on your own. Your eyes widen and a low noise slips from your throat.

"Are you in pain?" he asks, fussing over you.

"Not at all," you say, rocking your hips against his own. "It's better than anything I've ever had."

His shoulders sag with relief and he is content to rock against you. And, you find, he has complete control over his anatomy. Every time he hits a spot that leaves you breathless, whimpering, groaning, he repeats whatever has made you moan. A writhing here, a deeper angle there. 

You feel the muscles in your abdomen tightening, the edge of climax so close and you leave long, deep scratches to notify the Admiral. He gives a soft groan, the writhing within you giving you the final push that sends you over the edge and tumbling headlong into the best orgasm of your life.

Once you come down from your high, you feel the sticky heat of the Admiral pooling within you.

"Allow me," he pants. 

He raises from the bed and you, content, lay back. He returns with a warm rag, cleaning you up before pulling a soft blanket over you. 

"Rest, my precious human," he says softly.

Yawning, you comply, falling into a deep and happy sleep.


End file.
